


Summer Skin

by AM Slaughter (PoisonWrites)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dorks in Love, Facials, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pool Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 09:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonWrites/pseuds/AM%20Slaughter
Summary: It was an end of semester party, sweltering heat simmering low as the sun sank behind the horizon. Richie didn’t know the guy hosting, a friend of Stan’s whose parents had a house with a pool. He seemed nice enough, if the 30 seconds of interaction he had with the guy was anything to go by. It didn’t matter, though; there were probably about 100 people at the party, all drunk or high or some combination of the two, and Richie was not exempt from this.





	Summer Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Kink: Day 4 - Pool Sex
> 
> Listen, they're just super in love, okay?

It was an end of semester party, sweltering heat simmering low as the sun sank behind the horizon. Richie didn’t know the guy hosting, a friend of Stan’s whose parents had a house with a pool. He seemed nice enough, if the 30 seconds of interaction he had with the guy was anything to go by. It didn’t matter, though; there were probably about 100 people at the party, all drunk or high or some combination of the two, and Richie was not exempt from this. 

“You don’t even know who rolled that.” Eddie complained from the lounge chair next to him, but took the blunt from him anyways. He only coughed a bit when he took a hit.

“You’re getting better, Eds. Barely choked at all that time.” And Eddie rolled his eyes. 

“I’m celebrating. Let me celebrate.”

“All right: to graduating!” Richie raised his beer, and Eddie raised his to meet him, but stopped.

“Shit.” He looked down at his can and pouted, “All out. Want another?” And Richie shook his head. 

“Thanks, though.” And Eddie hummed. He stubbed out the smoldering end of the blunt on the concrete and leaned over, kissed Richie on the cheek before heading over to the makeshift bar next to the pool.

They had been dating for about three months now. Finally, in Eddie’s last semester of college (Eddie’s, because Richie had dropped out about two years ago, and never, ever looked back), both of them seemed to nut up at about the same time, and actually  _ acknowledged _ the feelings that had been between them for the last, oh, 10 years. It had been smooth sailing from there, the pair of them practically living together in Richie’s off-campus apartment. Really, he wondered why they hadn’t said something sooner, because…because this was the happiest Richie had been in a long time. 

“Got you one anyways, because I knew you would finish yours while I was gone.” Eddie’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He was standing over Richie, dry swim trunks with a polo overtop, and holding out an unopened can. Richie pretended to reach for it, and instead caused Eddie to yelp as he dragged him into the lounge chair by his waist.

“What are you doing?” Eddie said, voice high but even, like he wasn’t even surprised.

“What? I can’t cuddle my own boyfriend?” 

“We’re in public, jackass.” But he wiggled around, turning in Richie’s arms so they were pressed chest-to-chest. A small giggle bubbled out of him, and Richie couldn’t help but lean forward and kiss him. 

The year Richie had spent in LA might have had something to do with the delay in their relationship. Calls, texts, postcards, nearly everyday, all culminating in a reunion that  _ definitely _ was not facilitated by Bev locking them in a room together until they discussed their feelings.  _ Nope, definitely not _ .

“I will never be over this,” Eddie whispered as he ran his hand across Richie’s chest. Richie had filled out in their year apart, shoulders becoming broader and growing a bit more chest hair than he expected. He never put a shirt on after getting out of the pool, and as a result, had caught Eddie throwing glances at him all night. 

“I’m so used to you being a beanpole. Now…” He trailed off, nuzzling into Richie’s neck.

“Speak for yourself, Spaghetti,” he brought a hand up, lightly running his fingers through the hair that tickled his nose, his throat, “I would have never known you had curls if you hadn’t grown your hair out. Really, this is unprecedented.”

Eddie hummed into his neck, “Don’t get too used to it; I’m getting it cut soon.”

“Eduardo!” Richie pulled back, mouth hanging open. Eddie was already rolling his eyes. “How could you? I’m just getting used to these. They make you look so soft, so  _ cuuuuute _ —”

“Aaaand you’ve won yourself a one-way ticket to sober-ville my friend.” Eddie sat up, taking the unfinished beer from his boyfriend. Richie saw his chance and leaned in, locking lips with Eddie, who pulled back just as quick.

“You’re not going to distract me.” But he sat the beer can down with a smirk. 

“ _ Whaaaat _ ? Would I do that?” And he pulled Eddie down, this time by his neck, who moaned against his lips. “I just missed you, is all.” 

The night air was still warm around them, wrapping them in a dream-like cocoon. Past the gates of the pool, cicadas buzzed under the din of the party, and yet Richie could still hear his heartbeat in his ears. He still got like this around Eddie,  _ still _ . With just kissing, he already felt a rush surging through him, like a chill, or a jolt of lightning. 

“It’s been three months,” But Eddie said it softly, laughter breathy on his voice. He leaned forward and nipped his boyfriend’s lower lip, and Richie moaned.

“You’re a minx, Kaspbrak.”

“And you’re easy.” 

The heat, the feeling of his small, warm boyfriend wrapped around him, and Richie found himself closing his eyes, lulling into a state of comfort that he had not found while in LA. He wasn’t sure how long he was out, but when he opened his eyes, it was totally dark, and no one was left at the pool. 

“Eddie?” Was the first thing he mumbled, brain sleep-dumb. 

“Mmm?” Eddie looked up from his place on Richie’s chest. “Was wondering when you were gonna wake up.”

“Jeez, how long was I out?” He let his head flop back against the chair. Overhead, the stars hung bright in the night sky, the moon providing enough light to see the rest of the patio. The cicadas droned on, but this time, uninterrupted by the sounds of drunken college grads. 

“Not long, couple of hours.”

“Where’s everyone else?”

“Inside, or home. Ben took Bev home, and Mike and Bill went back to their apartment. I think Stan’s still here, though.  _ God _ , he was fucked up.” Eddie chuckled. He was running a finger over Richie’s chest, scratching out a lazy pattern that drifted dangerously close to his nipple. At one point, he looked up from under his lashes, and caught Richie staring. He smirked. 

“So it’s just us?” Richie really didn’t mean for his voice to come out so strung-out. It had just been a question, really. Perfectly innocent. 

“Just us.” And that cat-like smile never faltered. 

Richie pulled Eddie forward, their lips slotting together easily under the starlight. It didn’t start as something passionate, but turned that way quickly. Eddie was no blushing virgin, like Richie expected him to be (which was really a dull assumption to make on his part, if he was telling the truth). No, Eddie was all direct, to the point kisses. Steady hands and yes, yes, yes, because if anyone knew what they wanted, it was Eddie Kaspbrak. 

Eddie licked his lower lip, nibbling behind it as a question; let me in? And who was Richie to tell him no? He opened his mouth, allowing Eddie inside, sinking deeper into the kiss as that damn finger finally found Richie’s nipple. He gasped against his boyfriend’s mouth. 

“Why don’t we get in the pool?” Eddie pulled back, head cocked to one side. His cheeks were visibly pink, even in the low lighting. 

“Really?” Richie raised an eyebrow.

“I mean, no one’s out here. I always hate it when there’s so many people in there; you can’t do anything.”

“What do  _ you _ usually do in the pool?”

“Hey, the last time we swam together, you tried to drown me!” Eddie stood up, though, and offered a hand that Richie took.

“I seem to recall it being the other way around. You—”

“Initiated a preemptive strike the time  _ before  _ that.”

“And what about my preemptive strike?” Richie slid into the shallow end of the pool behind Eddie, who had thrown his shirt in the general direction of their lounge chair. It was still warm from the heat, and small, underwater lights illuminated the water enough for them to see. 

“I don’t think that counts.” But Eddie swam towards him and flicked a drop of water at Richie.

“Does it ever count with you?”

“Guess you’ll just have to find out.” 

Richie was two seconds away from dunking his boyfriend, but Eddie was faster. He all but leaped at Richie, throwing his arms around his neck and pulling him into a deep and blisteringly hot kiss. 

It hadn’t always been like this between them. Their first month together had been fumbling and nervous; the both of them pausing every few seconds to ask “ _ Is this okay?? _ ” or “ _ Are you sure? _ ”. Neither of them had been virgins, as nebulous as the concept was considering their sexualities (newly discovered and otherwise), but that first month sure made them feel like it. At about six weeks, Eddie, always the brave one, went out on a limb, and rode Richie until he cried. It broke the spell of uncertainty, and opened up a world of seemingly uncontrollable desire for one another.

Eddie wrapped his legs around Richie’s waist, held up by Richie’s hands not-so-subtly on his ass. Eddie rocked down into them, and then forward. His growing hardness was already palpable through the fabric of his trunks. 

“Eager, huh?” Richie laughed as his boyfriend placed nibbling, bruising kisses down his jaw. 

“With you? Always.”

“God—” Richie moaned at the praise, letting his eyes slide shut. “Don’t go praising me too much, Eds, or I’ll blow my load right here.”

“Sounds more like a challenge,” and he placed a particularly stinging bite on Richie’s collarbone. 

Richie turned them against the wall, pressing Eddie into the tiles of the pool. At this, he wrapped his legs more firmly around Richie, digging his heels into the meat of his ass. Richie rocked forward with the movement, hips seeking skin to grind into. When he didn’t find it, he let out a frustrated moan, and nipped the sensitive skin behind Eddie’s ear. This spot always got him riled up, and this time was no exception. 

“Here, let me help,” he all but cooed, hand snaking to the front of his trunks, and slipping inside with a lot more grace than Richie could have managed. 

Richie loved the little gasp Eddie gave whenever he felt him, like he wasn’t expecting just how hard Richie was for him. Several times, while riding his cock, Eddie had begun (what Richie could only describe as) waxing poetic about his size. Those nights didn’t last nearly as long as Richie would have liked them to, but all the same, they were some of the hottest memories he had.

“Fuck, love how you feel.” Eddie moaned.

“That makes two of us,” and he rocked his hips into Eddie’s hand, trying to find purchase in his grip.

They continued like that, Eddie playing with him so lightly, it could be considered teasing, until Richie’s head felt like it was spinning. He moved his hands up from where they had been gripping Eddie’s ass, to his waist. Thumbs pressed into his sides, he hoisted him onto the side of the pool, fitting himself in the V of his legs.

“Richie…” Eddie moaned, arms still rested on his boyfriend’s shoulders. 

“Can I?” He looked up, snagged a finger into the waistband of Eddie’s too-short trunks. Eddie nodded, after sparing a look to the darkness around them, lifting his butt off the concrete so Richie could slide them off in one wet movement. 

Richie hooked his boyfriend’s knees over his shoulders, kissing down his stomach, then to his groin, where the soft hair there brushed his lips. Eddie’s flushed, pink cock rested on top of it, hard and waiting, almost begging to be touched. Richie adjusted himself and brought his mouth down, placing small butterfly kisses down its length. 

It wasn’t that Eddie was small, it’s just that he wasn’t  _ Richie _ , who had come to learn in his time around the US that his cock was actually something special. That didn’t stop him from worshipping at the altar of Eddie’s dick, though, catching himself whining and writhing those nights Eddie took the reins (metaphorically; Eddie didn’t ever  _ not _ have a firm grip on the reins).

At times like this, when Richie wanted to make his boyfriend as happy as possible, as quick as possible, Eddie’s cock was perfect. Richie took little time teasing him, kissing the insides of his thighs and whatnot. The moment they decided to do this, Richie knew they were on borrowed time. He took Eddie into his mouth quickly, all the way down until it brushed the back of his throat and made him choke. 

“Babe,” Eddie moaned, an aborted “ _ be careful _ ” on his lips. Richie wasn’t one to heed the warning, however, and pulled back, only to slide back down, moving his tongue in just the right way that had Eddie grabbing his hair. 

“Fuuuuuuck—” He whined out, and god, Richie loved that noise. If he could, he would spend the whole night taking apart his boyfriend, piece by piece, forcing those gorgeous noises out of him until his voice no longer worked. It was so unbearably hot, everything he had ever imagined, that he felt himself getting close already.

Richie moved on him for a bit longer, working up and down Eddie’s shaft until he tasted the tang of his precum in his mouth. He wanted more than anything to bring Eddie off, hands in his hair, tears in the corners of his eyes as he tried not to moan too loud. But there was still one thing Richie wanted to do. 

He moved his hands to Eddie’s ass once more, and gently but firmly pulled him forward. Eddie was leaned back on his forearms now, eyes half-lidded and a “What…?” Coming out of his mouth, before Richie moved down, licking the flat of his tongue over his exposed hole. 

“Oh!” He jolted, eyes widening.

“Good?” Richie paused, looking up at Eddie.

“Y-yeah. Really…” He drifted off. His mouth was hanging open, gasping for air. 

“You are so hot,” Richie muttered, before diving back down again, licking the sensitive skin while one hand worked Eddie’s cock. He could tell it wouldn’t be long, now, because he felt precum drip over his knuckles. Eddie was grinding his hips down, trying in earnest to fuck himself on Richie’s face. 

After a few more licks, Richie couldn’t take the pitiful sounds his boyfriend was making. “Do you want a finger?” He asked, kissing the inside of his thigh.

“Y-yes…” His voice was high and strung out, and fuck, Richie was dizzy with lust.

“Only one, okay?” His finger teased his slick hole before sliding in, one knuckle at a time, and painstakingly slow. “Not gonna hurt you just ‘cus you’re horny.” 

Eddie huffed, probably to say something about how he wasn’t a china doll, but Richie had other ideas. He pushed forward, finding the exact spot he was looking for. Eddie all but sobbed, bucking his hips towards Richie’s face.

Gently, he fucked him with his finger, careful not to go too fast or too hard, but enough to keep pushing against that spot, all while taking Eddie back into his mouth. One of Eddie’s hands was back in his hair, pulling so hard Richie wondered if he would have any left by tomorrow morning. 

“Please, Rich, I need—” and Richie pulled off, grinning up at his boyfriend.

“What do you need, babe?” He pumped his hand up and down, the friction growing faster and hotter as he moved his finger inside of Eddie. Suddenly, Eddie’s thighs tightened around his face, and before Richie could pull back, or put his mouth on him, Eddie was cumming, hot and fast and  _ everywhere _ on his face. 

“Ah—ah!” Eddie moaned through his orgasm, moan turning from enraptured to shocked as he saw his cum drip down his boyfriend’s face and his glasses, onto his chest. “Richie, I’m—”

Richie bit his lip hard, and buried his ruined face in the juncture where Eddie’s thigh met his hip. He let out a shuddering breath, one hand moving as fast as it could to grip the base of his dick.

“ _ Fuuuuck _ …” He was finally able to breathe after a minute.

“Um, Richie?” Richie lifted his head up, a worried look on Eddie’s face. “Are you okay? That wasn’t, um…” He blushed hard. 

“Eddie.” He kissed the inside of his boyfriend’s thigh. “That was…the hottest fucking thing in my life.”

“Oh.” And if it was possible, Eddie blushed harder. “Do you, uh?” He pointed to his face, “Want some help with that?”

“Please.” 

Eddie stood, pulling on his trunks and coming back moments later with some poor, anonymous towel. Richie did the best he could to towel the cum out of his hair, both on his head and his chest. There was no helping it, though; he was going to need a shower.

“C’mon.” Eddie nodded towards the gate leading out of the pool. “Let’s get home so I can return the favor.” And Richie, for all his love and adoration of his boyfriend, only felt a bit guilty when he pulled him back into the pool.

**Author's Note:**

> I know!!! I committed the fanfic sin of spit as lube! Flog me in the streets, I deserve it.
> 
> Anyways, my HCs for college reddie is Bill Hader from his first SNL skits, and Timothee Chalamet. Timothee is the second pokemon evolution in the Jack/Timmy/James series. And yes, jeff goldblum is their mega evolution. Thanks for coming to my TED talk.
> 
> Um, come say hi on Tumblr? https://poisonwrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
